The Rouge Guild
by acekemp
Summary: Only those within the guild knew of its existence. A society of those unwilling to submit to the king, hiding their use of magic from the Guild for centuries. Now, a powerful guild and a strong High-Lord threaten its very existence. A single boy has the potential to save it, but will he?
1. The Rouge Guild

The Rouge Guild

The Rouge Guild is shrouded in mystery and legend. It is believed that when the Magician's Guild was formed, all Rouge mages were rounded up and the law was applied. This was not the case. A few years later, three men met at a small bolhouse. These men ordered a drink and sat down in the dirty room, examining it, checking for magicians. Satisfied that it was empty of them, the first man began to speak. 'We don't have long, what do you have to say Falien?'

'Yes, I wish to know why you have brought us so close to the home of our enemies.' The second man said, looking cautiously at the door as more people entered. Falien sighed, and looked at them.

'Marcus, Banin, you should both know the problem that faces us now. The Magicians guild is simply so that the king can control our magic. We need to find a way to help those who have magic, and protect them from this guild and the control of the king'

'How can we, you know that we have not got the means to help others.'

'Not to mention we don't know how many are still safe.' Marcus said, standing up. 'Excuse me a moment.' He walked out.

'He has betrayed us Banin.'

'I know Falien, let us move quickly.' They stood, and rushed out the back door. A few seconds later, Marcus entered with three magicians. The magicians looked around a moment, then they turned back to him.

'There is no other magic user here rouge.'

'No please, you must understand, they ...'

'Silence.' A magician boomed, and the other two walked towards Marcus. 'Take him to the guild. He is to be executed.'

'No, please no.' Marcus pleaded, as he was dragged out of the bolhouse.

An hour later, Banin and Falien were sitting in a dark basement beneath Falien's house, lit only by a candle. 'So, how do you intend to protect these people Falien?' Banin asked, and Falien smiled.

'We make our own guild, and keep it secret.' Therefore, the Rogue guild was formed. Never able to have more than thirty due to the size of the hideout. You only knew of its existence if they found you, and even then, they had to do it before you had taken the oath of the Magicians. A similar system existed. You were known as a private until you completed control, then you selected a discipline. New people remained at a top rank of sergeant; no matter how good they were, until they rescued a natural or house magician from the guild. Then, they gave the full oath. Now, centuries later, a strong Magician Guild and a powerful High Lord threaten the secrecy of the Rogues and their very existence, and one person can be its saviour.


	2. Easy Capture

Easy Capture

Halmar ran through the slums of Imardin, a guard close on his tail. He turned left, then stopped. He had run straight into a dead end. He turned around to see a guard and two magicians behind him. Never had he seen so many magicians in the city, apparently looking for some girl. He didn't care though, right now he could only think of himself. If he went towards them he would be caught, but he could not run into the wall. Looking up, he saw a figure, robed and carrying a sword at his waist. As the three came walking towards him, he made a decision, he dropped the bag, and ran towards the building opposite the figure's. He jumped, and managed to just grab a part of the upper doorway. Surprised, he hung still for a moment, before starting to climb up the building. As he reached the top, he looked down at the figures on the street. They hadn't moved since he had jumped. He flashed them a crooked smile, before darting off.

At the meet that night, Lord Arin was sitting calmly at his seat. He had more news for the guild, that a second natural user had been found. Apart from the girl that had hit Lord Fergun at the purge, there was now this boy who released his first burst of magic right in front of them. As Rothen finished his report, he stood. 'Lord Arin, you have something to report?'

'Yes Administrator, I know of a second child who has magic out in the slums.' As he said this, murmuring started all other, and he felt every pair of eyes on him.

'Lord Arin, explain the events leading up to this magic outburst.' Lorlen said, and Arin started.

'Me and Lord Moethe were searching the marketplace for the girl, when someone brushed past us, holding a bag. A guard came soon after, and, seeing us, asked for our assistance. Seeing as it could have been the girl, we decided to give chase as well. We soon ran the figure into an alley, but when it turned round we saw it to be a young boy. Although it was not the right person, we were there already, and advanced upon him. The child dropped the bag, and ran towards the side building. He jumped, and we thought he would impact with the door, but instead, he managed to grab the beam above the doorway.' As he finished, the room again filled with murmurs.

'Very well, it appears that our search is to be expanded to two individuals. If you see the girl, contact Lord Rothen. If you see the boy, contact either Lord Arin or Lord Moethe. This meet is adjourned.' Lorlen said, and they exited. Arin sighed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

As the meet of the guild was happening, another meeting was taking place. In a large room, lit only by candlelight, a small group of 11 robed figures were inside. 'Greetings friends. Any news on the girl?'

'No sir, but I found a new unfound mage earlier today, running from the market.'

Are you sure Elayna, we cannot make mistakes.' One said, removing his hood. All the others followed suit.

'I am sure Arlaf. He definatly levitated.'

'Elayna, your job now is to find him. If he is taken to the guild, get him out. Anyone who can do that is needed. You have until he takes the oath.'

'Yes sir.' Elayna said, leaving the room.

The next morning, Halmar was already annoyed with himself. He hadn't forgiven himself for forgetting his knives to stop the guard from following him. He got up from his bed, and walked into the main part of the bolhouse. 'Hai Halmar.' A voice shouted, and he turned to see Golin.

'Golin, sorry about yesterday.'

'No problem, but I wouldn't mind a bit more meat for tonight.' Golin said, turning back to the bar. Halmar smiled, grabbed his knives from under the bar, and walked out.

Strolling through the market place, Arin and Moethe were already up. They had decided that it would be better to search all day. Better still, they hadn't put out the word that they were searching for two people. That should make the boy a lot more careless, and then it would be easier to catch. As they watched Fergun walk down a nearby street, they kept moving, looking for any signs of trouble. They noticed a small girl, around ten or eleven, watching them intently. She had a sword with her, yet the guards ignored this, as if it was normal. 'How is a girl allowed to carry a sword in broad daylight?' Moethe asked.

'Maybe she works for thieves? No matter, it is not our concern.' As they continued to walk, they never noticed Halmar pass behind them towards the meat stall.

Halmar walked calmly towards the stall, eying up the best piece of meat for Golin. He noticed a girl watching him from across the market, before she vanished. Shrugging to himself, he kept going, silently snagging a piece of meat off the side. Turning around, he grabbed another, before slowly walking away, back towards the bolhouse. Then, he bumped into someone. Looking up, his eyes widened. It was the guard from the day before. 'Got you now.' The guard said, reaching for his neck. Acting instinctively, Halmar took out his knife, and stabbed the guard in the leg. As the guard cried out, he took out his knife and ran. Unaware of three pairs of eyes turning in his direction, he ran towards the bolhouse, hoping no one would follow.

Arin and Moethe turned around at the sound of a scream. Seeing a guard on the floor, and a boy running, both went towards the guard. 'What happened?' Arin asked, as he recognised the guard.

'Boy from yesterday just stabbed me, went down that way.' He said, pointing.

'Moethe, you alert the others that I am in pursuit.' Arin said, before rushing off the way the guard pointed. He could still faintly see the rushing of the boys cloak as he turned frantically. However, the boy knew the streets more, and had the advantage.

'Lord Fergun is coming Arin' he heard Moethe say in his mind. As this happened, Fergun came around the corner.

'Where is he?' he asked, a gleam in his eye.

'Just around the corner.' Arin said, turning as he did. He felt sorry for kid. He had run into another dead end.

Ealyna was again sitting on top of a building. Once again, two magicians had trapped the child. She could not help him. Not when there were two warrior magicians there. She could take one, but not two. 'Come with us child, we mean you no harm.' The older one said. She grimaced. Like they did not harm the boy next to the natural magician during the purge.

'What do you want?' the boy asked, scared. Elayna groaned. If he lost control of his emotions, his magic could go out of control.

'We need you to come with us.' The older one said again, and the boy drew a knife.

'No, I won't go with you. I'm not the one you want.' He said, throwing his knife at the younger magician. It missed as he stepped aside, and a third came around the corner.

'Foolish boy.' The younger one said.

'Fergun don't ...' the older one began to say, but it was too late. As he said this, the one she now knew as Fergun had thrown a stunstrike at the boy. It stopped about a yard away, before disappearing, and a blue ring surronded the boy. The buildings started to shake as small lightning bolts came off him. She thought that this was strange. Lightning was meant to be uncontrollable, even by magic, yet here was a young boy, doing just that. Without the control part of course. Random sparks were going of in every direction, and in the end, a large one came from the sky, and struck the boy. The older magician ran to him, picked him up, and walked away towards the college. She had lost him, and the boy had been captured.


End file.
